


We Go Up

by ctzen



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Acceptance, Bit sad, Graduation, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, OT7, inspired from nct's mark graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctzen/pseuds/ctzen
Summary: "when you miss me, just put your hands in your chest and tap it. in that way, you'd remember me resting there. we might be in different places from now onwards, but at least we're still under the same skies."





	We Go Up

**Author's Note:**

> an ot7 fic of mark graduating highschool and moving back to vancouver, canada that nobody asked for except my emotional ass

“ **graduation** is so soon. what do you guys plan after? ” chenle, the second youngest to their gorup of friends, suddenly muttered out of nowhere with a thoughtful face, earning a look from renjun and a quiet gasp from jisung. jaemin just hung his head low accompanied by jeno's pat in his back. the latter sighed as he continue to sympathize with the other.

 

they don't need to know that.

 

  “oh..” was all the elder could say as he finally understood why everyone was acting like their under the rain and the heavens just punished them completely. with a small frown and defeated looks at their faces, all chenle could do was sigh and get his heart shattered again.

 

  “ you know i care and love you, chenle. but you could be more sensitive and understanding than that.” 

 

  jeno looked at renjun, eyes widening, shocked and a bit worried about his choice of words. the latter just rolled his eyes silently, acting as if what he've said and did didn't shattered the young boy's heart even more.

   

   jisung then came closer to chenle and patted his back, side hugging chenle mildly. it wasn't  a secret the boy's a softie, and so does his emotions. he's fragile, and jisung knew that hearing those sharp words coming from his favorite hyung that helps him a lot because he's still a loser when it comes to korean most of the times hurted the latter, so he immediately decided to give comfort.

   

 

“i-i'm sorry, renj-jun h-hyung.”

  

 

jaemin closed his eyes. great, now everything's a mess.

   

 

 

donghyuck, who was silently watching the scene, looked at them quietly. he's known to be strong, but lovable to his friends. and now he can't stand them fighting. especially renjun and chenle. the boy knew how they got this special bond with each other. renjun was the first one to come and help chenle, the new transferee on their school from china with a high pitched laugh,  when he first entered the school, being only a year younger. but partly, donhyuck also understand why renjun's acting like this.

_  
_

_he is afraid. afraid of remembering the idea being left out again._

  

 

 

“could you please stop? the both of you? i know you don't like the idea of graduating when it's supposed to be a special day for us and the all ideas about graduation. hell, i even know all of you doesn't want it to happen. but please, _mark_ hyung wouldn't like this neither.” and at the mention of his name, he saw how everybody's eyes soften. especially renjun, seeing how his face change from rage to pain.

 

 

  yes, mark was that dear to them. he was their hyung, and everybody look up to him. jisung even said he wanted to be like mark one day. the latter was known to be humble and very down to earth, in spite being a talented and a kind hearted person, and everybody just adore him for that. now, graduation was soon. and they could still remember how their hyung taught them to be strong and man up enough.

  
  


    _“hey, guys.” everybody turned their attention to mark, continuing to roast the marshmallow at the end of their sticks. yes, they were making smores. it was renjun's idea, second the motion by jaemin, then jeno, and soon enough, everyone was laying with their pj's and encircling the small fire at the center, giving them their only source of light at the dark night._

_mark then smiled at his dongsaengs. he will surely miss everything about them. the way renjun would translate everything to chenle when a joke is presented in chinese so he would get it better, and how the younger would laugh like a dolphin being tickled to its death after a minute of finally understanding the joke. jeno and jaemin sharing skinships and showing how happy they are with their smiles always. jisung dancing to some beats whenever they'll go out, teaching some of the moves to his hyungs as they all look at him mesmerized and he'd beamed with a proud smile. donghyuck going to his room sometimes, annoying him by taking some random ugly pictures of him sleeping, and he'll woke up with either a moustache or a dick in his forehead._

_  
_

_mark smiled. yes, he's happy. happy with this little brothers of his._

_  
_

_“you would all attend graduation, right?” and at the mention of that, he saw how the glint of happiness in their eyes shot another emotion. pain. he couldn't help but to be pained as well. but he smiled. he didn't want them to remember a sadful mark._

_  
_

_“listen here. you all are big enough now. hyung wouldn't leave you all, okay? i will always be here.” he continued, pointing at his mind and down to his chest where his heart rest. “think of it as another journey for us. i'd be opening a new chapter of my life, and you all would do the same. we're still young, there's still so many more adventures waiting ahead of us. when a boat is left at the center of the ocean, it wouldn't just stay in its place, right? the waves will bring it somewhere. somewhere far. it will be a long journey, but in the end, it will all make sense. we're all goin up now. we should be happy.”_

_mark looked at everybody. he saw how jisung was gulping hard. chenle was sniffing neither. jaemin hung his head low. jeno's eye smile weren't present this time as he looked completely blank. renjun stared nowhere. he don't want them to see how everything is just affecting him. and donghyuck? he was hurt. hurt to know and understand enough of what mark was saying._

_  
_

_“y-you would c-come b-back, right h-hyung?” and with what chenle said, jisung cried._

_  
_

_and boy, does everyone knew he doesn't cry. even if he got a failing grade before, he didn't. or when he fall off and crashed from his bike, he just stood up and "man enough" to it. crying for him makes people think you're weak and vulnerable, and he hates being seen like that. he was a child, but he wants them to see he's grown up and is a real man now.  
_

_but mark was different. this is a different story to tell.  
_

_and mark knew behind. every one of them see through it. jisung was still 16, barely even near legal. his emotions are still fragile. he's still a kid, and how jisung hates to know that. but then he can't seem to stop himself now. chenle regretted asking the question, only to see jisung being like this. what can they do? they don't want thier hyung to part and go too._

_  
_

_“like i said, i will never be gone, lele. i will always be here, with you all. no matter what.” chenle weakly smiled. it was enough for him. even though he knows better, the words coming from his hyung's mouth will make up for it._

 

_  
_

_“do well, okay hyung? we'll be here to support you.” the way he said it was clear and straight, tho jeno's emotions were anything but. he was a mess inside, but he wanted to be strong for his hyung. mark then smiled at jeno as he returned it with an eye smile. something mark will surely remember and miss from the elder._

_  
_

_“and don't forget to chat us. no- video calling will be better.” jaemin continued with a bright face. he, too, was internally devastated. but it was what's best for their hyung, right?_

_  
_

 

_“i hope your new room mate won't irritate you as much as donghyuck does.” hearing this, the man mentioned just snorted in the most unpleasant way possible, followed by a small laugh and smile from the others. renjun then smiled. he was glad he made them feel like that. glad to see his hyung smile. who knows? that could be the last one he'll see after so many years again._

_  
_

 

 

_“don't be sad when i leave, okay? i'd come back. mark that. i'd always will. i can't leave you all anyways.”  
_

 

 

_"when you miss me, just put your hands in your chest and tap it. in that way, you'd remember me resting there. we might be in different places from now onwards, but at least we're still under the same skies."  
_

  
_  
_

 

 

_donghyuck then stood up, making the others confused but he only laughed._

 

_  
_

 

_“brothers forever?”_

  


 

_and everyone smiled sincerely for the first time that night. the rest followed his actions, standing up and putting their fist at the center as they all looked at mark with a smile and mild teary eyes._

 

 

 

_but they were happy. happy for their hyung._

_  
_

_mark then stood up following the rest' actions, dusting himself before putting his fist in the center too and joining them with a smile._

_  
_

_“YO DREAM!” followed by an amount of cheerful chorus and and laughs, not minding anything at that point, but the feeling of having everything._

_  
_

_afterall, they got each other  
_

 

 

_and that will never change.  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry but i'm still emo about our baby lion graduating dream :((( hit me up on twitter/ curioscat @seacheng3 and let's fuss about nct and sm not debuting the vision


End file.
